Everything Happens For A Reason
by RangeOfaTeaspoon
Summary: She met him in a coffee shop. What she didn't know, when she was buying her morning regular, was that he was going to be in her life a lot longer than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Happens For A Reason

Summary: She met him in a coffee shop. What she didn't know, when she was buying her morning regular, was that he was going to be in her life a lot longer than she thought.

Disclaimer: I own the plot...that is it

* * *

She let a loud grunt escape from her lips as she threw her bag down onto her kitchen table. Throwing her refrigerator door open, her eyes quickly skimmed the shelves before she let out another groan and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, calm it down Gabi." Her best friend, Sharpay Evans, voice came as she walked into the room. "Here's me trying to sleep and I cant because you're making too much noise." Sharpay crossed her arms, "What happened now?"

The 23 year old brunettes chocolate colored eyes darkened even more than they were as she glared at her friend of 10 years. "He broke up with me." She said through gritted teeth. "Braison broke up with me."  
"No..." Sharpay said sympathetically as she quickly made her way over to Gabriella, "Honey, I'm so so sorry,"

"Don't be. He cheated on me Shar." Gabriella snapped as she threw the refrigerator door open. Again.

The blondes eyes immediately turned a shade darker. "What?" She spat.

"For about a month now. He said his feelings for her were stronger than they were for me. Funny, he wasn't saying that last week."

Sharpay let out a sigh, "Want me to go over there and punch him for you? Because I can you know."

Gabriella let out a small smile, "I know you can, and I appreciate it Shar, I really do, but violence isn't going to solve anything..."

"No, but it can prevent him from having kids with the slut."

Gabriella laughed and gave Sharpay a hug. "I love you,"

"Well duh, everybody loves me."

"I think I'm going to go to bed, sleep on it, you know?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, you'll feel better in the morning, and when you wake up you can clear your shit off my kitchen table." Sharpay pointed to where Gabriellas bag was laying. Gabriella scoffed.

"_Your _kitchen table? Excuse me but this is _my _apartment as well and last time I check we _both _payed for that table."

Sharpay shrugged. "Whatever, just don't leave your shit lying around."

"Okay..." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she headed towards her bedroom.

She moved into this apartment, with Sharpay, last summer when they both decided to move to California. Best. Decision. Ever.

Gabriella loved everything about it. The weather, the people, the beaches.

Her life couldn't have been anymore perfect. Then she met Braison Tyler. Her boyfriend of around 6 months. He was everything she ever wanted. Kind, sweet, considerate, funny. Her perfect life seemed to grow even more perfect, but then around a month ago things started to get...complicated.

He'd run off in the middle of dates, claiming he was needed at work, he'd hide his cell phone from her and not let her know who he seemed to be constantly texting. When he got a phone call he would _always _check the called ID before answering and sometimes decline the call and run off saying it was private.

Looking back on it all, she couldn't believe how naive she actually was. How could she not see what he was up too? The signs were all there.

It wasn't until she got her usual morning coffee this morning, with Braison by her side, when it all came out.

He decided to go with her this morning, like he used to in their early stages of dating, Gabriella thought things were finally starting to turn round. They sat down at a table and it all came out.

_Flashback_

"_Gabs, I think it's time I told you something." Braison said as he watched her take a sip of her coffee._

_Gabriella nodded as she blew the coffee. "Okay.."_

"_Look, this past month, I've been acting really distant, I know that, and what I'm about to tell you isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world."_

_Gabriellas eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I don't understand."  
Braison took a deep breath before looking into the brunettes eyes. "I've been seeing somebody else."_

_Gabriella instantly dropped her coffee all over the table, hot coffee going everywhere as she tried to process his words._

"_What?" She whispered as one of the people who worked at the coffee store came over with a wash cloth to mop up the mess she had made._

"_I've felt really bad, which is why I'm telling you and-"  
"You felt really bad? Bullshit! If you had of "felt really bad" you wouldn't have done it!"_

"_Gabi..."_

"_Would you like a refill Miss?" The man who mopped her coffee up asked, feeling slightly out of place._

_Gabriella looked at the man and smiled. "Have you ever cheated on anybody before?"_

_The man looked taken back and looked over at Braison before answering. "I..errr..."_

"_If you cheated would you feel "really bad"?"_

"_Miss.."_

"_Gabi..."_

"_What!"  
"It's not my fault if my feelings for her are stronger than they are for you.." As soon as the words left Braisons mouth he knew it was a mistake._

"_Not your fault? I know it's not your fault! But it is your fault for not telling me sooner!" Gabriella screamed._

"_Can I go now...?" The man asked._

"_Yes." Braison said._

"_No!" Gabriella said at the same time._

"_Gabriella, look, I'm sorry, bu-"_

"_You're not sorry Braison. I hope you and your new girlfriend have a nice life. I actually hope you treat her with respect, even though you never did with me..." Gabriella snapped as she stood up and made her way out of the coffee shop, tears slowly threatening to fall._

_End Of Flashback._

The next morning, Gabriella picked her bag up from the table, like Sharpay has requested, and flung it over her shoulder. Grabbing her keys from the little hook Sharpay had placed on the wall, she opened the door and made her way out into the cold air. She hurried down the steps and got into her car. Placing her bag onto the seat next to her she took a deep breath, before starting her car.

Gabriella had a morning ritual. Everyday since she was about 20, she would go to a coffee shop and buy a regular coffee. It had been the same for 3 years. Regular Coffee. Nothing else. She just couldn't seem to start her day without it anymore.

Driving her car into the nearest parking place, she turned off the engine, picked up her bag, and made her way into the coffee shop.

She walked over to place her order with the girl serving and behind the counter she saw a familiar man. Looking at the name tag she smiled.

"Um, Robert?" She said.

The man, Robert, turned round and his eyes seem to grow as he looked at her.

"Oh, um hi..." He said slowly.

"Look," Gabriella said. "About yesterday, I'm sorry for the way I acted in front of you, it was really uncalled for, I was just upset about what had happened between, my now ex, boyfriend and me."

Robert looked at her sympathetically. "Its fine, I know how you feel, I had a girlfriend cheat on me once."

Gabriella looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry..."

Robert shrugged. "Don't be."

"I'm Gabriella, by the way."

Robert smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Regular Coffee?" The woman said to Gabriella, handing over her order.

"Thank You." Gabriella said, taking the cup from the woman. "I'll see you around Robert."

Robert nodded and got back to work as Gabriella walked over to a table by the window. She sat down and looked at the people passing by. Blowing her coffee she took a quick sip, then placed it back down onto the table.

"Hey..." A tall sandy colored haired man said, taking the seat opposite her.

Gabriella looked at him, and seemed memorized by his ice blue eyes that were starring into her dark chocolate ones.

"Um...Hi?" She said, it came out as more of a question.

"I know, its none of my business, but I was here yesterday morning and I overheard you and your err...boyfriend?" The man said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ex boyfriend."

The man chuckled. "I sorta guessed, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, and I wanted to know if you're alright? You seemed to take it pretty hard..."

Gabriella smiled at the mans kindness, "Thank you, I'm starting to get over it, slowly. I just regret ever being with him."

The man looked at her. "Before he, err, cheated on you, did he make you happy?"

Gabriella looked confused and thought for a moment, "Yeah, I suppose he did."

"Never regret something that once made you smile, everything happens for a reason, right?"

Gabriella smiled again, "Yeah, I suppose you're right.."

"I'm Troy, by the way, Troy Bolton." He smiled extending his hand over the table.

"Gabriella Montez" She said reaching for his hand, sparks running up her arm when she touched him. She quickly took her hand back.

"Umm..." Troy said, looking at his hand and slowly placing it on the table. "I suppose I should leave you too it now?"

"No!" Gabriella said, a little to eagerly. "I mean, um, you can stay, if you like?"

Troy smiled softly and sat back down in the chair. "I'd love too."

"Great!" Gabriella said to him giggling.

"So, you live round here?" Troy asked, playing with the sugar that was placed in a cup next to him.

"Yeah, I live in an apartment with my best friend Sharpay."

"Sharpay? You live with your dog?"

Gabriella giggled again and shook her head. "No, Sharpay is a person."

Troy blushed as he emptied some of the sugar onto the table. "Ohhh...sorry."  
"Its okay, she gets it all the time." Gabriella took another sip of her drink. "What about you?"

"The same as you really, except I live with Chad."

"Chad?"

"My friend."

Gabriella nodded. "Awesome."

"Not really, he is the loudest person you'll ever meet."

"Hey at least your roommate doesn't treat you like a maid."

Troy laughed. "No...he just treats my bed like a laundry basket."

Gabriella laughed. "Let me guess, he's the main reason your apartment is a mess?"

Troy nodded. "I swear, it gets messier everyday."

The two carried on their simple chatting for around an hour, not really realizing how fast time was actually passing. Gabriella took the last sip of her coffee and then looked at her watch. "Shoot, its almost 11am"

"You need to be somewhere?"

"Home, I promised Sharpay I'd drive her to her hair appointment." She said standing up.

Troy quickly got out a pen and wrote something down onto a napkin and gave it to her, "I actually need to get to work, but if you get the chance, call me sometime." He smiled.

Gabriella looked at the number on the napkin and smiled. "You can count on it..."

Troy smiled back. "I'll see you around?"

"I'll see you around."

The drive back to her apartment seemed to go quicker then usual, the only thing being on her mind was Troy.

Opening her apartment door she beamed as she glanced at Sharpay standing in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"I just had the best coffee ever." Gabriella tossed the napkin at Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at the number scribbled down on the piece of material and rolled her eyes. "You met a guy?"

"I did, best coffee ever." She laughed.

* * *

**Teehee, just a little oneshot i thought of :)**

**I've been sorta debating on if i should make it a twoshot or a story or just...leave it as a oneshot?**

**Review :] **

**333**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, if you type the number into the phone, then press that green button, it usually calls the person you want." Sharpay said, while sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

Gabriella glared at her and went back to starring at her house phone, a crumpled piece of napkin held in her right hand. It had been two days since the "Coffee incident" as Sharpay called it.

She just could pluck up the courage to actually call Troy. She had typed the numbers into the phone, but never pressed the "call" button. She couldn't get that far.

"What if he doesn't know who I am?" Gabriella said, panicking.

"It's been two days, not two years," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Why would he not remember you?"

"What if he...he...was drunk? He might have been drunk when he gave me the number!"

"Drunk? At 10am? Honey, if the guy was drunk that early, then him not remembering you is the least of your worries." Sharpay placed the magazine on the floor and looked towards Gabriella. "Just call him."  
Gabriella shook her head. "What if he has a girlfriend?"

"If he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't have gave you his number." Sharpay knew that Gabriella was just thinking of excuse to not call the guy, Gabriella just couldn't grasp the fact that a guy actually _liked _her.

"Gabi, I swear, if _you_ do not call him then_ I _will!" Sharpay snapped.

Gabriella gasped, "You wouldn't?"

Gabriella should have known it was a stupid thing to say, it was Sharpay, of course she would. Within a couple of seconds, Sharpay had jumped off the couch and onto the floor, where Gabriella had been sitting, and pulled the napkin and phone out of her hands. Gabriella immediately jumped up to grab the phone, but Sharpay had already ran for the direction of the bathroom.

Gabriella ran after her and as soon as she got the bathroom door, Sharpay shut it in her face. Gabriella tried to open it but Sharpay had obviously locked it from the inside, Gabriella groaned as she banged on the door.

"Sharpay! Open up!"

"Nope." Sharpay laughed.

"This isn't funny! Sharpay!"  
The apartment went silent. The only sound that could be heard was the panting of Gabriellas uneven breaths. She placed her ear onto the cold bathroom door, to see if she could hear what Sharpay was doing, but no sound could be heard. Gabriella sighed in relief at the thought that Sharpay wasn't talking to anybody, but quickly tensed up when she heard Sharpays voice sound.

"Hello?" She said.

Gabriella banged on the door again "Sharpay!"

The door slowly opened, Sharpay appeared, phone in hand. "Phones for you." She extended her arm out to give her friend the phone and smirked. "I think his name was...Troy?"

Gabriella glared at her. "Bitch." She mumbled, as she took the phone from Sharpays waiting hand.

She placed the phone to her ear and sighed. "Hello..."

"Gabriella?" The voice on the other end said confused.

"Um, Hi." Gabriella blushed, as Sharpay wondered towards the kitchen.

Silence filled both end of the phone. Gabriella didn't know what to say. She hadn't even planned it, which was why she hadn't called him before.

"So..." Troy awkwardly said on the other end of the phone, breaking the silence.

"So.." Gabriella repeated, not sure as of what to say.

"How have you been?" Troy asked.

"Err, good..." She replied. "You?"

"I've been okay..."

Silence. Again. Gabriella started to move backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet as she breathed into the receiver, "Have you...err...had a nice day?"

She could hear Sharpays distant laugh come from the kitchen, Gabriella just rolled her eyes, waiting for Troys reply.

"Oh, you know, its been like any other day, work and stuff..."

Gabriella nodded, fully aware that Troy couldn't see her, so she stopped herself wondering why she was nodding in the first place. "Yeah...work."

Gabriella sighed. "This isn't working for me, I just feel so-"  
"Awkward?" Troy finished for her.

"Yeah.."

"Look, how about we meet up sometime?" Troy asked into the receiver.

"I'd like that.."

"Awesome, how about, that coffee place, tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." Gabriella smiled.

"So, I'll see you there?"

"I'll see you there." Gabriella agreed as she put the phone down.

"So?" Sharpay asked walking towards Gabriella.

"Don't ever, do that again." Gabriella said as she walked past the smiling blonde.

"You're welcome!" She heard Sharpay call.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella has already bought her coffee and was sitting at the window, again, waiting for Troy. She let out a sigh as she blew her coffee.

"Gabriella." Came voice, she turned to see Robert coming over. "You here again?"  
Gabriella laughed. "Every morning."

Robert nodded. "You love your coffee, huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "More like, obsessed."  
"You sitting alone?"

"Actually, I was waiting for someone..."

"Oh right." Robert smirked. "Have fun."

Gabriella laughed as he walked off towards a dirty table.

"Your friend?" A voice asked and Gabriella looked up to see Troy slide into the seat opposite her.

"You could say that." Gabriella smiled.

"I actually have to be at the gym in like 10 minutes-"

"Have to be?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a basketball player, coach needs us at gym-"  
"Like professional!" Gabriella asked suddenly becoming very interested.

"Not yet..."

"Oh my gosh, I love basketball! My Dad took me to my first ever game when I was like 7 and we sat at the front, we could see the basketball players sweat and everything." Gabriella was beaming now and Troy smiled at her.

"You seem to be a pretty big basketball fan."

"Lakers rule." She said simply. "If you aren't a Lakers fan then you can go away, like right now."

Troy laughed "I'm glad that i'm a fan then."  
Gabriella laughed with him. "Oh wait, I interrupted you before, what were you saying?"  
"Well, I need to be at the gym, but, I really want to see you again..."

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"So.." Troy smiled. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date sometime?"

Gabriella blushed. "I'd love to go on a date with you Troy."

"That's good, I had actually convinced myself that you were going to say no." He told her, scratching his neck.

Gabriella giggled. "Aren't you the lucky you?"  
"Very." Troy agreed.

Gabriella got out a little notepad from her bag and wrote down her apartment address and cell phone number, she ripped the page out the book and handed it to Troy.

"And this date will be when?" She asked.

"When are you free?"

Gabriella smiled, "How about Saturday?"  
"Saturdays great."

Gabriella laughed. "Awesome." She stood up with Troy as the both walked towards the coffee shop door.

"I'm parked over there." He pointed to the right.

Gabriella pointed in the other direction. "That's me..."

Troy nodded. "So...i suppose this is goodbye?"

"I suppose it is.."

The two stood there not saying anything to each other, Gabriella tried to look anywhere but his face and Troy had fixed his eyes on a spot above her head. Troy said "Bye" again and walked off towards his car, and Gabriella stood there, not knowing if she could move from that spot.

She watched Troy get into the car and drive off, she offered a small wave as she saw him drive passed her, and he gave a wave back. Gabriella sighed and walked towards her own car, opening the door and throwing her bag in its usual place on the passenger seat.

Running a hand through her hair, she groaned, before slamming her head down onto the wheel, not realizing she rested her head on the horn, making it beep. She quickly sat up again, the noise making her jump. Her cell started to ring and she picked up her bag from next to her to look for her cell phone.

Taking it out, she took a glance at the screen, confused. Touching the "answer" button she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello..." She said.

* * *

**I have a plan ;) hehe, i think im going to make this a bit longer, i dont know how many chapters...but we'll see**

**And, it's a pretty short chapter anyways, but, like i said, i have a plan ;) Review, tell me your thoughts, i need them!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello..." She said.

"Hi." The voice on the other end said, awkwardly.

Gabriella frowned. "What do you want, Braison?"

"What? No, "Hows it going"?" Braison asked sarcastically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she listened to her ex boyfriend. "I dont have time for this, what?"

Braison sighed on the other end of the phone, Gabriella had been with him long enough to know that he was probably thinking about the best way to say, whatever it is, he wanted to say to her.

"Can you meet me sometime?"

"Err, no." Gabriella scoffed.

"Gabriella!"

"Bye!"

She quickly hung the phone up and threw It onto the passenger seat. A few minutes later the cell phone started to vibrate again. Looking at the number she groaned. Braison, again. She chose to ignore it as she drove her car back to her apartment. Half way there, she remembered she needed to pick Sharpay up, again, so she turned the car around and went in the direction of the nail place Sharpay was always talking about. By the time she parked outside, the phone must have rang at least 18 times. She looked at the phone, which at that moment had stopped ringing, she was waiting for that annoying high pitched ringtone, and as if on cue, the phone started again. She let out another grumble as Sharpay threw the door open, picking up the ringing cell phone, as she sat down.

"Your phones ringing." Sharpay smiled at her.

"You think?" Gabriella spat as the phone stopped again. Sharpay looked down at the screen.

"Wow, 19 missed calls? Who-Oh...Braison...what does he want?"

Gabriella shrugged as she started her car again, "Don't know, don't care..."  
The phone started up again. "Make it stop, please." Gabriella begged.

Sharpay pressed the answer button and put it to her ear. "You call here again, I'll personally hunt you down, hit you with the bat I have in my closet, then bury you in the woods, whether you're alive or not. Got it?" She hung the phone up. "I dont think he'll be calling you for a while."

Gabriella laughed at her friend. "I owe you."

"Yeah you do. So, how did it go with Troy?"  
"We're going on a date Saturday!" Gabriella beamed.

"Awww, that's so cute! And its all thanks to me, for calling him for you, i'm such a good cupid, right?"

"All you did was call him..."

"And now you got a date!" Sharpay said excitedly, clapping. "So, where is it?"

"I uh...dont really know..."

"What! You got a date but you dont know where!" Sharpay screeched. "Gabi! How are you going to know what to wear!"

"I was thinking jeans and a t shirt..."

"NO!" Sharpay interrupted. "He must be called! And said date, must tell you where your going."

"Sharpay i-"  
"Gabriella, this is for MY benefit, you'll call him when we get home."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

* * *

"Why haven't you called him yet." Sharpay demanded, marching into Gabriellas room, Saturday Afternoon.

"I dont know what your talking about." Gabriella lied.

"Gabi! What are you going to wear?"

"Jeans...and a t-shirt..."

Sharpay scoffed as she threw her hands into the air. "Oh fine! You go on your date wearing jeans and a t-shirt! See if I care! All I wanted to do was help! But Nooooo!" Sharpay shouted as she stomped out the room. Gabriella shook her head. The girl was way too over dramatic.

Sliding off the side of her bed, Gabriella opened her closet and pulled out her ripped jeans and black t-shirt. She didn't care what Sharpay said. It wasn't like she was going somewhere fancy, and even if she was, she wouldn't have worn a dress anyways.

She walked into the kitchen, where Sharpay was currently sitting sulking, and laughed at her friend.

"Sharpay..."

Sharpay looked over and sighed. "I suppose, you look pretty, but you would have looked prettier if _I_ had of-"

"I get it!" Gabriella interrupted. "Next time, Shar, I promise...that is, if there is a next time."  
"There will be." Sharpay winked. "I can feel it."  
"You also "felt" wedding bells between me and Braison."  
"Everyone gets it wrong sometimes." Sharpay mumbled.

"But you get it wrong all the time."

"Just...whatever!" Sharpay snapped.

* * *

"I feel like this is a suckish date..." Troy laughed as he watched Gabriella knock the ball into the whole.

"Nooo...Mini Golf is-"

"Suckish..." Troy said smiling.

"Well, I like it, It's nice, i'd rather be doing this then being in some fancy restaurant with a bunch of posh people." She told him. "And, i'm actually pretty good at Mini Golf, i've had 4 hole in ones..."  
"Beginners look.." Troy mumbled as his ball missed the hole...again.

"You're just upset because I have awesome mini golf skills." Gabriella replied, sticking out her tongue as she picked up her ball and skipped of to the next hole. Troy picked his up and followed her smiling.

"Are you implying that I'm jealous?" He asked her.

"Hey, Mini Golf might not be your thing, but you're smart." Gabriella giggled.

"Next time, We're not playing golf, I'm going to take you somewhere where you can't be "awesome"." He told her.

"Next time?" Gabriella asked, looking up.

Troy blushed and started scratching his next. "Yeah, Uh, I mean...you know, if you want..."  
"Hmm, We're haven't even finished our first date and you're already asking me out again? I must be awesome." Gabriella winked at him as she putted her ball, which, one again, hit the hole first time. She jumped up and down beaming. "And that just proved it!"

Troy laughed. "Okay, I agree, you're awesome."

"Oh, I know.."

"So, let's say I did ask you out on another date..." Troy pondered out loud.

"I'm listening..." Gabriella smiled.

"Where would you like to go?"

Gabriella stood up straight and looked at him, "I can't tell you..."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's no fun!" Gabriella giggled. "You'll have to guess."  
"And if I get it wrong?"

"Then we'll just have to keep going on dates until you get it right."

"I like the sound of that.."

"Me too." Gabriella said as Troy took a step closer.

"So, next Saturday?" He asked.

"That sounds nice." Gabriella agreed, as Troys arms went round her waist, Gabriella felt the chills that were previously on her body from the cold air heat up almost instantly.

"I'll pick you up?"

"In a car?"

"No, on my magic train." Troy rolled his eyes,

"That sounds more fun than the car." Gabriella pouted at him.

"Well your stuck with the car."

"Damn..."

Troy inched closer to her and Gabriella could feel his breath on her lips, she closed her eyes for a moment and let these new feelings rush round her body, she inched forward and just as their lips touched, they immediately jumped apart when they heard a buzzer. A buzzer that indicated that someone just scored a hole in one on the last hole. Gabriella cursed to herself as she looked anywhere but Troy.

"So...err Saturday?" He asked again.

"Saturday." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**OKAY! i know it's short BUT i PROMISE the next one will be longer and full of Troyella! **

**Its been a busy week for me and i wanted to get something up this week for you guys, because your reviews have been so nice!**

**Im going to start working on the next chapter now, and i'll try to make it over at least 2,000 words? What do you think?**

**Anyways REVIEW! It might give me inspiration to write the chapter faster, which means you get it sooner ;) {hint hint..}**

**What do you think they should do on their second date?**


End file.
